The present invention relates to an automatic transmission for vehicles, and, more particularly, to an improvement of an oil pressure control means incorporated in the automatic transmission.
An automatic transmission for vehicles generally comprises a fluid torque converter, a change-over gear mechanism including a plurality of oil pressure servo means and being adapted to provide various speed stages in accordance with change-over of supply of oil pressure to said servo means, and an oil pressure control means which changes over supply of oil pressure to said servo means, wherein said oil pressure control means is composed of a grooved portion formed integrally with the housing of the automatic transmission and a valve body means engaged to said grooved portion, said valve body means including various control valves.
In the conventional automatic transmission a valve body means of the aforementioned kind is constructed as a single body member which incorporates all control valves required for the transmission. However, when, for example, an automatic transmission is constructed to be incorporated in a front engine--front drive vehicle, it is desirable that a line pressure control valve included in the oil pressure control means should be separated from the main structure of the oil pressure control means, i.e. the assembly of the grooved portion and the valve body means; and that, in accordance with this, a manual shift valve included in the oil pressure control means should be arranged at an end portion of the main structure.